Backlights are used for illumination in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and may use a light emitting diode (LED) to produce its light. The light from an LED may pass into or be projected onto a light guide plate. During transmission from the LED to the light guide plate, the light rays may be diffused and reflected, reducing the effectiveness, output, and brightness of the device.